La teoría del perdedor
by Fatii Cosgrove
Summary: Leonard pierde un juego y tiene que cumplir con una consecuencia, diciéndole a Sheldon una mentira que puede no ser del todo mentira al final. Y cuando ambos empiezan a demostrar sus sentimientos, alguien dice la verdad sin saber lo que realmente pasa. ADVERTENCIA: creo que es obvio pero... Pareja Hombre & Hombre
1. La apuesta

**La teoría del perdedor**

**Pareja principal: **Sheldon & Leonard- The Big Bang Theory

**Disclaimer: **The Big Bang Theory y sus personajes le pertenecen a Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady y Warner channel. No me pertenecen.

**Resumen:** Leonard pierde un juego y tiene que cumplir con una consecuencia, diciéndole a Sheldon una mentira que puede no ser del todo mentira al final. Y cuando ambos empiezan a demostrar sus sentimientos, alguien dice la verdad sin saber lo que realmente pasa. **Advertencia**: creo que es obvio pero... **Pareja Hombre & Hombre**

* * *

Era sábado a las 8:20hs Sheldon estaba en la "Noche de Lavandería" mientras que los chicos terminaban un juego.

"Si...!" Festejó en un salto.

"Oh... en tu cara Leonard"

"Es muy injusto" Dijo arrojando el mando a la mesita de café "era yo solo, contra ustedes dos!" señalando a Howard y Raj que chocaban los cinco.

"Cuando hicimos la apuesta ya lo sabias... es hora de pensar tu consecuencia." Howard dijo mientras se frotaba las manos con un tono siniestro y divertido.

"¿Sabes que estas sonando como una niña de secundaria diciendo eso?" Leonard le dijo enojado sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

"¿Y? Eso no te va a salvar." Dijo Raj.

* * *

Los chicos habían jugado un juego en el que el perdedor tendria que cumplir con una "consecuencia" como dijo Raj, y fue Leonard quien perdió.

Howard y Raj se alejaron del perdedor y pensaron a que podrían "someterlo"; se les ocurrió cosas como que corra desnudo, fuera disfrazado de algo ridículo al trabajo, que sea su sirviente y que haga todo lo que ellos le pidan _(esa fue tentadora)_... algunas eran muy malas y otras no estaban tan mal, pero luego Raj sugirió una muy buena, que Howard mejoró aún mas.

Regresaron a sus lugares e inclinándose un poco sobre su amigo, como si le fueran a confesar un secreto, le dijeron.

"Ustedes están locos!" Gritó Leonard apartándose bruscamente de sus amigos "Yo no voy a hacer eso."

"Oh... claro que lo harás. Perdiste, lo haces!" Howard dijo con una risa corta al final.

"Vamos! ¿No crees que será divertido?" Dijo Raj asintiendo y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Por supuesto, para ustedes." Howard y Raj se tomaron varios minutos convenciendo a Leonard de que lo haga, usando amenazas, ruegos y pucheros (departe de Raj), cuando apareció Sheldon por la puerta con su cesta de ropa limpia perfectamente doblada.

"Penny cree que _Star Trek Next Generation_ es mejor que _Star Trek Original_" dijo Sheldon indignado y cuando estaba por subir los escalones a su habitación agregó "Que absurdo." Negando con la cabeza.

"Ok, ya nos vamos..." Dijo Howard con una sonrisa picara y haciéndole una señal con la cabeza a Raj hacia la puerta.

"¿Que? no, no pueden dejarme, no quiero hacerlo solo"

"Por supuesto que lo harás solo." Raj agrego siguiendo a su amigo a la puerta.

"No queremos interrumpir tu conversación privadas con Sheldon" Dijo meneando las cejas de arriba a abajo sugestivamente.

Cuando se fueron, apurados por Howard, Leonard se quedo mirando al frente. Cuando, a los segundos, Raj apareció asomando su cabeza por la puerta y se despidió "Adiós" y volvió a irse.

"Tengo que conseguirme otros amigos." Se paró y se dirigió a la heladera. "U otros hobbys." Dio un trago a su bebida cerrando la puerta de la heladera detrás de él. "No... definitivamente otros amigos" y se apoyó en la isla.

Sheldon apareció y se sentó en el sillón para encender la televisión haciendo caso omiso a Leonard, naturalmente.

"Eh.. Hey Sheldon!" dijo acercándose a él.

"Hola, aunque no se por que saludar, ya nos vimos en el día"

"¿Podemos hablar de algo?" Dijo Leonard y se sentó en el sillón alado de Sheldon.

"¿Es realmente necesario?" Sheldon dijo sin interés.

"Lo es, es algo que realmente debo decirte."

"Si no tengo opción, estoy de acuerdo." Volteándose, solo un poco, para ver a su amigo.

Leonard por un momento consideró el explicarle sobre la apuesta y que le digiera a Howard y Raj que lo había echo, y terminar con todo esto de una vez, pero recordó lo pésimo que es Sheldon mintiendo, así que simplemente lo hizo como lo acordó con sus otros dos amigos. "Eh, bueno... yooo, creo que, eeh... a mi noo..." empezó sin saber como continuar '_aah.. que diablos..._' pensó.

"eh... Sheldon soy Gay" Terminó su frase abruptamente.

Él pudo ver como Sheldon ensanchó los ojos considerablemente en un instante y los volvió a su tamaño normal al pestañear.

"Gracias por informarme y por creer, erróneamente, que me interesaría tu orientacion sexual, pero no es algo que influya en mi." Y volvió a ver la television.

"Sheldon hay más..." Leonard dijo acercándose un poco, sabiendo lo que vendría después.

"Me gustas" dijo Leonard que notó como el otro se volteo incomodo a verlo. "Es decir, me siento atraído por tí." Lo que Leonard hizo después de esa frase para nada estaba en lo acordado con Raj y Howard, pero él sintió la necesidad de hacerlo al verlo tan incomodo y nervioso... _y lindo_.

"Yo..." Dijo Sheldon y aunque realmente no sabia que más decir, fue interrumpido por los labios de su amigo que se acercaron a él con extrema suavidad y lentitud.

Leonard con una mano en la mejilla de Sheldon y la otra apoyada en su pecho para mantener el equilibrio; violando descaradamente el espacio personal de su amigo.

Apenas rosando los labios de Sheldon, se miraron a los ojos a través de los lentes del mas bajo, y Leonard continuó con el beso. Al sentir los suaves labios de su amigo cerró los ojos.

Sheldon estaba inmóvil por un momento, no supo que hacer, torpemente colocó sus brazos al rededor de la cintura de Leonard (como había aprendido en anteriores investigaciones). Él aceptó su beso y lo continuó, menos tenso que antes.

A Leonard esto lo frenó, no se había esperado que Sheldon lo aceptara, _demonios ni siquiera tendria que haber besado a Sheldon_. Interiormente lamentó haber parado, pasaron unos segundos desde que Sheldon se apartó y ya extrañaba su sabor.

Lo siguiente que vio, solo fue como su amigo se dirigía a su habitación.

**{...}**

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que haya gustado, este capitulo fue muy rápido y corto, pero realmente los siguientes van a ser mas largos y con mas conflictos y acción... jaja!

Se que no hay muchos Fic de esta extraña pareja, pero me arriesgo para compartirla con ustedes y quizás inspirarlos para que puedan escribir mas Historias sobre... ¿Shelnard?

Ojala les guste, lo sigan y lo comenten, ya sea algo positivo o negativo y si quieren pueden hacer recomendaciones por MP _y si ven alguna falta de ortografía palabra mal escrita o algo así avísenmen (:_


	2. Cosas que no se tenían que ver

_**{...}**_

_Él aceptó su beso y lo continuó, menos tenso que antes._

_A Leonard esto lo frenó, no se había esperado que Sheldon lo aceptara, demonios ni siquiera tendría que haber besado a Sheldon. Interiormente lamentó haber parado, pasaron unos segundos desde que Sheldon se apartó y ya extrañaba su sabor._

_Lo siguiente que vio, solo fue como su amigo se dirigía a su habitación._

* * *

**_{Al día siguiente}_**

"Hey, Leonard." Dijo Penny entrando, sin tocar, al departamento 4A.

"Hey, Penny ¿Que haces aquí?" Preguntó simpáticamente.

"Seguro que no me lo vas a creer, pero Sheldon me invitó para pasar el rato con él!" Respondió Penny terminando con la boca abierta.

"Sheldon? ¿Eso te dijo?... ¿Cuando hizo eso? No lo vi salir de su habitación en todo el día." No había estado con él desde que _'eso'_ pasó.

"Ok, realmente dijo 'practicar conversación banal' pero digamos que esa seria la traducción y fue ayer por la noche, estaba por irme a dormir y él tocó a mi puerta, luego de que se me pasó el mal humor por el cansancio empezamos a hablar." Dijo Penny con una sonrisa.

_Oh rayos! de que podría Sheldon hablar con Penny ademas de 'eso' - pensó Leonard._

"Oh.. mm ¿Enserio?..." se aclaró la garganta "... y de ¿de que hablaron exactamente?" Nervioso.

"Ooh... nada importante realmente..." Dijo tranquila.

"Entonces, ¿No crees que anda raro?" _Puff..! no dijo nada- Pensó_

"¿Raro raro o raro Sheldon?"

"Eh... Raro raro"

"Para nada, de hecho se portó muy bien conmigo, casi tierno." Miró a la heladera y fue hacia ella. "No me había dado cuenta de lo lindo que es." Penny tomó un sorbo de la bebida. "Me voy con Shelly" Y giró hacia la habitación de Sheldon.

_****__{POV Leonard}_

_Shelly. ¿Lo lindo que es?. Por supuesto que es lindo, aunque me di cuenta ayer en ese beso que lamentablemente solo duró instantes. ¿Porque me siento tan incomodo con que Penny aya dicho esas palabras sobre Shelly? ¿Porque no me gusta la idea de Penny con Shelly? ¿Por que me causa dolor el echo de que mi Shelly quiera hablar con Penny a solas en su habitación? ¿POR QUE DEMONIOS DIJE QUE SHELDON ES MI SHELLY?..._

___****__{FIN POV Leonard}_

Leonard estuvo toda la noche con mas y mas preguntas en su cabeza, y Penny aun seguía en la habitación de Sheldon.

Estaba en Internet tratando de desviar su mente, pero ellos aun seguían allí tanto en ese cuarto como en la mente de Leonard, vio la hora y respiró hondo.

"Vamos..." Le dijo al reloj. Pasaron 5 minutos y se paró. Dirigiéndose a la habitación de Sheldon practicó lo que iba a decir como escusa por interrumpirlos.

Aclarándose la garganta, vio que la puerta estaba a medio cerrar y observó por allí. Lo que contemplo no era, para nada, algo que Leonard se hubiese imaginado.

* * *

Penny colocó su mano en el cuello de él, mientras, con su mano libre condujo la mano derecha de él hacia su cintura para que descansara allí y colocó sus dos manos en el cuello de él.

Sheldon respiró profundo y la miró. Ella sonrió naturalmente y observó sus labios. Se acercó y los rozó luego tomó su labio superior.

Él imitó todos sus movimientos. Y mantuvieron su beso.

_**{...}**_


	3. El enriquecimiento en el rubro

_Penny colocó su mano en el cuello de él, mientras, con su mano libre condujo la mano derecha de él hacia su cintura para que descansara allí y colocó sus dos manos en el cuello de él._

_Sheldon respiró profundo y la miró. Ella sonrió naturalmente y observó sus labios. Se acercó y los rozó, luego tomó su labio superior._

_Él imitó todos sus movimientos. Y mantuvieron su beso._

* * *

_**{...}**_

Estaba muy enojado, con ambos. _En especial con él, pero mucho más con ella... o con él._ Realmente no sabia a quien odiaba más en ese momento.

Penny había besado a Sheldon, ella era su ex-novia, ¿Como se pudo meter con su compañero de habitación?

Le había confesado sentimientos a Sheldon el día anterior y descaradamente la invita a Penny a su cuarto, en su cara. Aunque en realidad, se suponía que era mentira, él no estaba enamorado de Sheldon. Se suponía que era todo una farsa. Supuestamente le estaba jugando una broma a Sheldon con la apuesta de Howard y Raj, _realmente es una broma muy cruel ahora que lo pienso_. Bueno... se suponía.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Penny, por tercera vez.

"Hey, Leonard." Dijo ella hacinado camino a la habitación de Sheldon.

"Oh... Hola." La saludó, no muy emocionado que vuelva a estar a solas con Sheldon. "¿Otra vez veras a Sheldon?" Le preguntó desde el sofá.

"Ajam..." Ella asintió mientras desparecía por el pasillo.

"Genial." Dijo Leonard, realmente a nadie, con un tono de sarcasmo e irritación. Fue al refrigerador.

_La tercera vez que viene a ver a solas a Sheldon. Y la tercera vez que tengo un sentimiento no muy agradable hacia Penny. Solo tres veces me topé con Sheldon, no más de tres minutos solo para cruzar tres lineas: _

_"Oh.. Hey Sheldon."-_ Llegaba a decirle Leonard mientras lo veía pasar rápidamente la sala para cruzar el pasillo.

_"Hola."_- Le respondía rápido, quizás volteando a verlo.

_"¿Iras al departamento de Penny...?"_- Sheldon ya había salido por la puerta._ "Oh... bien, bien. Genial."- _Terminaba su conversación solo sarcásticamente mientras su gafas se resbalaban por su nariz.

_Tres días pasaron desde que le dije a mi físico teórico sobre mis 'supuestamente falsos' sentimientos.Y había pasado dos días desde que vi a Penny besar a Sheldon, bueno no concuerda mucho con mis otros pensamientos de tres, pero es la verdad._

De repente, tres preguntas saltaron a la mente de Leonard cuando comenzó a analizar una opción que no había considerado mucho.

_ ¿Y si Sheldon quería que Penny lo besara? ¿Y si vi mal, y fue Sheldon quien besó a Penny? ¿Y si Sheldon y Penny se veían a escondidas desde hace tiempo?_

Leonard trató de tomarse esos pensamientos con gracia, incluso, tratar sentirse estúpido por pensar eso. Pero luego de unos minutos su mente torturadora lo convenció que había una gran posibilidad que cualquiera de sus tres dudas sea cierta.

Era de noche cuando Penny por fin salió de la habitación de Sheldon. Leonard trató de preguntarle de que hablaba tanto con Sheldon, y por qué siempre venia solamente para estar con él.

Debió mostrase bastante alterado y algo celoso, porque Penny lo miraba divertida y siempre le respondía lo mismo. "Wow... Nada aún, ¿De acuerdo?"

_¿Que demonios se supone que significa eso...? ¿Algo tiene que ocurrir? ¿Acaso Penny estaba demasiado ocupada como para aprender algo de gramática en todo el tiempo que pasó con Sheldon?_

_Grandioso, otras tres preguntas._

Ya era la hora de dormir. Leonard estaba aún despierto en su cama, tres minutos pasaron desde que se amenazó a él mismo para irse a dormir.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. _¿Que demonios tiene que pasar para que te duermas Leonard?_- Se preguntó a él mismo.

Sus ojos se abrieron en la sorpresa de escuchar tres golpes en la puerta de su habitación.

_Toc Toc Toc_ "Leonard."

_Toc Toc Toc_ "Leonard."

_Toc Toc Toc_ "Leonard."

"Pasa." Dijo contento de que Sheldon lo este llamando. Se sentó de forma vertical en su cama y mientras Sheldon abría la puerta, él tanteaba en la mesa de noche para buscar sus anteojos.

"Hola, Leonard."

"Hola... puedes sentarte." Le permitió y él lo hizo.

"Creo que tendríamos que hablar."

"Si, yo también creo lo mismo... Mira, fue un error haberte dicho todo eso so-" Dijo Leonard, pero fue interrumpido por los suaves labios de Sheldon.

Sheldon se abalanzó sobre Leonard apoyándose con las manos a cada lado de él. Las manos de Leonard buscaban un lugar para reposar, luego de estar en la espalda se pasaron al pecho de Sheldon y Leonard lo empujó lejos

"No, Sheldon." Dijo Leonard con un hilo de voz.

"No entiendo, creí que estaba haciéndolo correctamente." Sheldon parecía lastimado.

"¿Que intentas hacer Sheldon?" El de ojos azules frunció el ceño.

"Creí que era obvio Leonard, besarte." Dijo en automático.

"Si, al igual que con Penny." Sheldon abrió la boca para hablar pero Leonard lo hizo primero. "El otro día vi como se besaron en tu cuarto, Sheldon."

Otra vez Sheldon intentó hablar, pero Leonard lo cayó con la mano. "Si estas en alguna clase de relación con Penny, no es correcto que estés aquí conmigo besándome y-..." Una risa de Sheldon lo interrumpió.

"Es absurdo que creas que estoy en una relación amorosa con Penny, aunque puede ser considerada socialmente atractiva, ella no cubre mis altos estándares respecto al nivel académico." Dijo Sheldon con un tono tranquilo.

"No entiendo nada. ¿Entonces la besas porqué sí?" Preguntó muy confundido, luego de un momento.

"Ella estaba ayudando a enriquecerme en el 'rubro' de los aspectos sociales y físicos para empezar una relación... contigo."

"¿Como? Entonces, dices que todo este tiempo, estuviste evitándome, viéndote con Penny a solas y haciéndome pensar que había arruinado nuestra amistad para saber como besarme a mí. ¿Correcto?" Leonard preguntó mirando escéptico a Sheldon.

"Si, correcto."

"¿Por qué?"

Sheldon miró incomodo hacia un costado por un instante, para continuar. "Cuando me besaste y yo te devolví el beso, tu frenaste. Creí que había echo algo incorrecto y que te habías molestado."

"No, para nada. Simplemente, me sorprendió. Creí que estarías yendo al baño corriendo y gritando para desinfectarte la boca." Dijo con una media sonrisa.

"Y lo consideré por un momento, pero luego pensé que eras tú. No veía nada de malo en aceptarlo y de-" Leonard cortó su charla con un beso en los labios.

"Lo siento, no podía ver tus lindos labios moviéndose y no hacer nada al respecto." Dijo sonriendo y Sheldon le dió una pequeña media sonrisa, aunque era sincera.

Otro besó surgió entre ellos hasta que Sheldon se apartó y habló.

"Entonces, ¿Penny si me ayudó con los besos?"

"mmm... Por supuesto que sí, pero nunca más vuelvas a hacerme acordar que Penny tocó tus labios."

"De acuerdo." Y se hundió más en el beso.

En un momento, Leonard se arriesgó más e introdujo su lengua entre los labios medio abiertos de Sheldon, para recibir una agradable respuesta de él devolviendo el movimiento.

_**{...}**_

* * *

_**N/A:** Como portadora Shenny, debo decir que me dolió escribir que Sheldon no estará con Penny por su nivel académico (lo que me parece absurdo) pero esta es una historia de Sheldon y Leonard, hay que probar cosas nuevas... ok._

_Espero que se hallan dado cuenta que las cursiva son pensamientos, flashbacks y notas o cuando son solo una palabra es porque esta en ingles o no esta aprobado por la RAE (si, así de perfeccionista trato de ser... xD)_


	4. Es una sustancia pegajosa

_**{...}**_

* * *

Leonard se despertó con una gran sonrisa, se estiró y con un bostezo deseó que Sheldon hubiera querido quedarse toda noche para despertar con él, pero luego de sus largos y calientes besos había decidido ir a su propia habitación.

_Pero bueno, el Dr. No-Contacto-Físico-Cooper había permitido que pusiera mi lengua en su garganta junto a un... __ocasional_ rose, ¿Cuando más lo podía presionar a salir de su zona de confort? Debía hacerlo sentirse cómodo conmigo.

Cuando se dirigió a la sala de estar, la postal que vio no fue muy diferente a lo normal: Sheldon sentado en su lugar viendo la televisión y comiendo. La excepción era que cuando Sheldon lo vio le dedicó una autentica y sincera sonrisa, y en la cocina había un desayuno ya preparado.

"Buenos días, Leonard."

"Eh.. buenos días, ¿esto es para mi?" Preguntó señalando la comida sobre la isla de la cocina y ajustar el nudo de su bata.

"Así es." Respondió Sheldon simplemente, mientras Leonard se le acercaba con su desayuno.

"Gracias." Le dijo contra sus labios, en un casto beso.

* * *

"Leonard, faltan..." Miró su reloj "...exactamente cinco minutos para que sean las ocho en punto." Dijo Sheldon poniéndose su bolso de cartero.

"Emh... si, ya voy."

Leonard aún estaba en su cuarto, estaba realmente nervioso y no tenia ni idea de como debía actuar con Howard y Raj respecto a Sheldon.

"Tres minutos." Avisó Sheldon dirigiéndose a la puerta principal.

_Esto se suponía que es una broma, y yo termino estando realmente enamorado de Sheldon... espera... ¿enamorado?_

"Lenny..."

Leonard vio hacia la puerta cerrada de su habitación y al escuchar a Sheldon llamándolo así, sonrió y salió, y sus problemas también salieron de su mente.

"Ya estoy." Dijo entrando a la sala de estar. Agarró sus cosas y fue a donde estaba parado Sheldon. Cuando estaba por salir por delante de Sheldon, el físico teórico lo paró con el brazo.

"Espera..." Volvió a mirar su reloj y luego de un minuto lo soltó, salió y agregó "Listo."

"¿Que fue eso?" Preguntó Leonard con un rostro confuso y cerró la puerta del departamento.

"Era para salir exactamente a las ocho en punto." Contestó Sheldon y dio una media sonrisa por un instante. "¿Acaso eso es raro en un hombre?" Preguntó el lado socialmente inepto de Sheldon.

"No en ti." Contestó y bajaron por las escaleras.

* * *

_**{En el CalTech}**_

Luego de haber llegado al CalTech cada uno se dedicó a lo suyo en sus respectivos lugares. Sheldon había terminado con un papeleo importante sobre sus avances, más rápido de lo normal y Leonard estaba con su trabajo también.

Sheldon salió de su oficina y se fue por los pasillos. Él entró al laboratorio de Leonard, donde estaba de espaldas a la puerta y probando unos lásers con sus gafas protectoras puestas, dio unos pasos hacia él pero luego se arrepintió de sus intenciones, negó con la cabeza e intentó salir. Igual era tarde ya que Leonard lo había visto.

"¡Hey, Shelly!" Le sonrió un poco sorprendido.

"Oh, hola Leonard..." Tragó saliva "Estaba buscando el laboratorio de investigaciones, pero aparentemente me he confundido." Girándose para volver a salir dijo: "Con permiso."

"Sheldon, se que estas mintiendo. Primero el laboratorio de investigaciones queda del lado opuesto y segundo puedo ver tus tics."

"Rayos, no me diste tiempo a preparar los detalles." Se quejó.

"¿Que sucede?" Y Sheldon suspiró.

"Simplemente... pasé por aquí y entre para saber sobre tu integridad física actual."

"Ow... Querías saber como estaba." Dijo dejando las gafas protectoras a un lado y acercándose a él para darle un beso.

"No se si me gusta esto." Confesó Sheldon apartándose del largo beso de Leonard.

Él lo miró confundido y solo un poco asustado, y se apartó lo como para verlo directamente a la cara "¿Que exactamente, Shelly?"

"Este último tiempo he sentido la expresa necesidad de estar contigo todo el tiempo. Es tan ajeno a mi. No se si me gusta."

Antes de que Leonard pudiera intentar responder, Sheldon siguió "Pero luego te beso y ya no me queda duda que si. Si me gusta. Y se siente bien, e incluso disfruto de besarte." Él lo miró a los ojos y sacó una sincera sonrisa por unos minutos.

"Yo también disfruto de besarte." Contestó, ya calmado y luego rió. "Bueno, ya es hora del almuerzo."

Sheldon asintió y saliendo por la puerta habló "Cuando me mudé, le prometí a mi madre que nunca usaría drogas, y tus besos son... adictivos." Y lo besó antes de salir por la puerta y volver a ser solo amigos ante la mirada de la gente.

* * *

_**{En la cafetería del CalTech}**_

"Y entonces... Sheldon. ¿Que hay de nuevo? ¿Algo que quieras contar?" Preguntó Howard entre risas disimuladas con Raj.

Luego Raj guiño un ojo a Leonard, él solo los miraba con una ceja levantada y luego trató de concentrarse en su comida.

Sheldon simplemente les dirigió una mirada breve. "Sabes que no me gusta la charla banal. Pero si insistes..."

"Insisto." Contestó, Howard, con tono burlón. Leonard tragó saliva.

"De acuerdo. Hace poco tuve que comprar calzado nuevo y al llegar al departamento, me di cuenta que una de las agujetas era más corta que la de su par y tuvo que ir a cambiarlo. El señor de devolución fue muy grosero conmigo, y no respetó la norma de 'El cliente siempre tiene la razón', y no entendía los riegos que pueden estar involucrados al tener una agujeta más larga que la otra. De hecho todo este asunto fue gracias a tí, Howard, no se que clase de sustancia pegajosa te persigue, pero es muy desagradable y realmente no se quita..."

Antes de que pudiera seguir divagando, Howard lo paró "No te preguntaba eso, Sheldon." Y puso los ojos. "Pero, si no quieres incomodarte, mejor tira tus zapatos viejos, sin ponerlo a ninguna clase de luz ultravioleta... tampoco te recomiendo que lo toques..." Y jugó con su comida.

Raj y Leonard lo miraron con expresiones de asco.

"Como sea..." suspiró Howard.

"Amigo, este es Sheldon, tienes que formular la pregunta adecuada para recibir la respuesta que quieres..." Raj le susurró en lo bajo a su corto amigo pálido y lechoso "Mira..."

Se acaró la garganta. "Eh... ¿Sheldon? Solo para pasar el tiempo, no lo sé... ¿Escuchaste o te dijeron algo interesante sobre... alguno de tus amigos?" Preguntó con cara sospechosa. "¿Tal vez?"

Leonard rodó los ojos ante sus bajos intentos de sacarle algo a Sheldon. _Quiero decir, es Sheldon, pero estoy seguro que sabrá que aún no puede decirle nada a nuestros amigos... ¿Verdad?_

Al notar que Sheldon no se apuró en contestar, Leonard se regaló. Pero luego Sheldon parecía pensar algo para decir.

"A ver... No, creo que no realmente." Contestó simplemente.

El de anteojos suspiró internamente.

"Oh... si. Leonard es gay."


End file.
